Mas que amigos!
by Sumomo21
Summary: despues de que los jugadores terminan las FFI y salen campeones hay una gran fiesta... Kogure X haruna
1. Chapter 1 Recuerdos

Es mi primer Fic de inazuma eleven traten de no ser tan duros conmigo disfruten de este capitulo …. Recuerden que Inazuma eleven no me pertenece

Pareja: KogureXHaruna

_**1-Capitulo Recuerdos…. **_

_**...Ya Habían terminado Todos los Partidos del FFI y al salir campeones después de una Gran fiesta todos desde ese día todos Habían tomado caminos diferentes ... Ya casi todos al Ganar se fueron a Otros lugares a entrenar o solo salir de la Ciudad de inazuma...**_

_**Era un día de Verano habían pasado 2 o 3 años todos estaban mayores de unos 15 a 16 años... en ese momento Iba caminando Una chica de pelo Azul con lentes rosa y su hermano (quizás ya sepan...) Ya ellos tenían 15 años ya maduros y más jóvenes…**_

**Haruna:** hermano, después de todos los momentos que pasaste en el campo de juego... quizás todavía te acuerdas de las personas que te apoyaron y nos ayudaron... ¿cierto?

**Kido**: si, me acuerdo perfectamente que técnicas y las amistades que se hicieron... y hasta los amores

**Haruna:** ¿Amores?

En ese momento Llegan a la casa de el hermano mayor y se sientan en el sillon y siguen conversando...

**Haruna:** ¿Amores? (repitiendo la misma palabra)

**Kido**: si, después de que ganamos sabemos que ese día en la fiesta Endo se le declaro a Aki ¿no es así?

**Haruna**: si, (esto lo dice en vos muy baja) pero...

_**Recordado el Flashback… Esa noche en la fiesta... **_

**Hijikata**: bueno todos Formen parejas ya vamos a bailar..

Aki se reúne con Endo y dice: (muy sonrojada) quieres bailar conmigo

**Endo**: m... bueno, pero antes (sonrojado) ¿Te puedo p-preguntar a-algo?

**Aki**: ¿dime? (sonrojada)

**Endo:** (sonrrojadisimo) ¿q-quieres s-s-ser mi n-no-novia?

**Aki**: (Gritando) SI!

_**Todos los chicos al escuchar esto reunieron valor y sacaron a algunas chicas a bailar...**_

_**Tsunami que cuando se reunieron con el (es decir) se encontraron con el toko le hablaba mucho Así que la invito a bailar... y ella mirando a Aki y a Endo acepto pero, después pensó que no debía preocuparse mucho por eso**_

_**Rika sin pensarlo 2 veces se reunió con Ichinose...Ichinose tuvo que aceptar si o si **_

**Rika:** Vamos amorcito, vamos a bailar

**Ichinose:**(con una cara de porque a mi) eh...

_**Natsumi solo observaba pero luego un chico se le acerco ese era Goenji ella acepto a demás también quería pasarla bien...**_

_**Haruna que no sabía con quien bailar le pidió permiso a su Hermano, este le dijo que si en ese momento se acercaron 2 personas**_

_**Kogure y un poco después se acerco (un poco tímido un poco sonrojado) Tachimukai bueno ella no sabía con cuál de los 2 podía bailar bueno tubo que turnarse Al principio bailo con Tachimukai y luego con Kogure**_

_**Fin del Flashback**_

**Haruna:** si Me acuerdo perfectamente (lo dice en vos baja) pero

**Kido: ** (escucho ese "pero" y pregunto): dime que ocurrió (algo serio)

**Haruna **(sonrrojadisima): Es que desde ese día y los Amores que se armaron en esa fiesta yo...Es que... Yo...

**Kido:** (Muy serio): quieres un novio ¿cierto?

**Haruna:** ( Muy pero muy sonrojada) es que... emm... Quizás sea eso


	2. Chapter 2  ¿que hare?

_Hola aqui les va el segundo captulo Lo siento el primero no tiene nada de KogureXharuna Ojala esto les compadesca _

_ Inazuma eleven no me pertenese  
_

_**Recordando el capitulo anterior**_

**Haruna**: si,(en voz baja) pero...

**Kido:** (escucho ese "pero" y pregunto) : dime que ocurrió (algo serio)

**Haruna:** (sonrrojadisima): Es que desde ese día y los Amores que se armaron en esa fiesta yo...es que... Yo...

**Kido: **(Muy serio): quieres un novio ¿cierto?

**Haruna: **(Muy pero muy sonrojada) es que... emm... Quizás sea eso

_**Capitulo 2 - ¿Qué le diré?-¿qué hare?**_

**Kido:** (muy exaltado) ¿¡QUE!

**Haruna:** (Asustada y sollozando) Pero hermano n-no quise... es que... yo

**Kido:** (un poco más calmado) pero hermana dime ¿cómo fue? ¿qué paso?

**Haruna:** (más calmada) bueno Y-yo tengo que contarte algo, pero antes (Tratando de sacar el tema) ya es tarde mi madre debe estar preocupada... qué tal si te lo cuanto mañana

**Kido**: está bien, ¿te acompaño a tu casa?

**Haruna**: no, no es necesario

**Kido:** Bueno hermana, pero debes cuidarte, ¿en serio no te acompaño?

**Haruna**: No te preocupes, estoy bien, además ya me se cuidar sola... no soy una niñita

**Kido:** (abriendo la puerta de su casa) ok pero mañana me cuentas

**Haruna:** si hermano, además... ¡no seas curioso!

**Kido**: bueno adiós!

_**(Se despiden y ella se va)**_

**Haruna** (pensando) no sé cómo mi hermano tomara esto... pero necesito decirle lo que paso después de eso

_**En ese momento se acerca un chico de pelo azul y de estatura mediana (ya había crecido un poco) Haruna deja de caminar y al verlo lo saluda con un beso en la mejilla y siguen caminando a la casa de Haruna **_

**Haruna:** H-hola ¿qué haces aquí Kogure?

**Kogure**: vine a verte

**Haruna**: bueno... pero...

**Kogure:** que te ocurrió ¿alguien te izo algo?

**Haruna:** es que hace unos minutos estuve un con mi hermano, conversamos bastantes cosas pero aun no le eh Contado sobre lo que paso entre nosotros... Le iba a contar lo que ocurrió lo que paso esa noche pero tengo miedo de que te haga algo...

**Kogure:** m... tendría que hablar yo por ti en ese caso... ¿pero cuando le dirás?

**Haruna:** mañana... ¿mañana podrías venir conmigo y decirle lo que paso esa noche?

**Kogure:** (con una gran sonrisa) con que el no me eche volando de la casa está todo bien (^^)

_**En ese momento llegan a la casa de Haruna y se despiden**_

**Kogure**: bueno Haruna nos vemos mañana

**Haruna:** bueno te llamare, Adiós!

**Kogure:(**con una cara de travieso) ¿y mi beso?

_**Haruna le dio un Tierno beso en los labios, eso hizo que el chico se sonrojara mucho**_

**Haruna:** Adiós!

_**Esa noche ella no durmió muy bien ya que tenía mucho que pensar **_

_**Haruna**_:(pensaba) ¿y cómo le diré mañana? ¿Qué hare?

_continuara..._


	3. Chapter 3 la verdad primera parte

_**Recordando el capitulo anterior**_

_**Esa noche ella no durmió muy bien ya que tenía mucho que pensar **_

**Haruna: (**pensaba) ¿y cómo le diré mañana? ¿Qué hare?

_**Capitulo 3 "La verdad" (1°Parte)**_

_**Otro día de verano en su casa en su cuarto. Haruna Había despertado un poco preocupada...**_

_**Se baño, comió se vistió y rápidamente llamo a Kogure**_

**Haruna**: A ver... A ver (marca los números en su teléfono) Alo!

**Kogure:** Hola Haruna ¿como amaneciste? ¿Sigues preocupada?

**Haruna**: la verdad es que sigo preocupada eh... tengo... muchos... nervios

**Kogure**: (Tratando de darle animo) podría ya escucharse los gritos de Kido (se ríe)

**Haruna:** bueno te espero en unos 30 minutos en mi casa

**Kogure:** ok cuídate mucho Haruna adiós!

**Haruna:** adiós besos! (Cuelga el teléfono)

_**En ese momento se va hacia su jardín y se apresura a llamar a su hermano Kido**_

**Haruna:** (marca los números de su celular) Hola Hermano ^^

**Kido:** hola Haruna ¿como estas?

**Haruna:** bien!(mito) podrías venir en unos 25 minutos para hablar de lo de ayer

**Kido:** bien! estaré allí en 25 min

**Haruna:** Muchas gracias! adiós!

**Kido**: Adiós.

_**Haruna entro a la casa, se sentó, y espero un buen rato mientras ella leía unas revistas... **_

_**En ese momento llego Kogure. Ella antes de saludarlo lo entro en la casa **_

**Haruna:** pero... Kogure-kun yo pensaba que ibas a llegar después de mi hermano

**Kogure:** (con la risa de siempre) ¡le daré una gran sorpresa! ^^

**Haruna:** sabes Kogure (acomodándose en el sofá) no dormí muy bien,

Por Favor avísame si viene mi hermano para despertarme

**Kogure**: Solo duerme (acariciándole la cabeza) no pasara nada

_**Después de un rato llego Kido y Kogure al ponerse nervioso no despertó a Haruna **_

_**Abrió la puerta y...**_

**Kido:** Kogure podrías decirme ¿qué haces en la casa de mi hermana?

_**Haruna al oír esa voz despertó de su sueño y se incorporo a hablarle a su hermano**_

**Kido:**(un poco exaltado) ¿¡que hace Kogure aquí con nosotros!

**Haruna:** Mira con el se trata la conversación... así que sentémonos y podemos hablar de

El tema... t-te diré lo que paso esa noche después de el baile...

_**Recordando el Flashback (ya casi terminando la fiesta)**_

**Haruna:**(piensa) Necesito ir al baño

_**(Ya que había tanta gente ella empezó a correr y se cae)**_

**Haruna:** auch... (Mirándose ya que tenía un raspillon en su brazo) esto no se curara tan rápido,

Mejor no le digo a mi hermano

_**(Kogure se acerca)**_

**Kogure:** oh Haruna ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

**Haruna:** solo un raspillon nada mas, a demás solo voy al baño

**Kogure:** ¿te acompaño?

**Haruna**: bueno pero rápido mi hermano tiene que estar preocupado

_**(Se dirigen al baño)**_

**Kogure:** (sonrojado) Haruna ¿P-puedo preguntarte a-algo?

**Haruna:** ¿dime?

**Kogure:** (sonrojado) eh... M...

**Haruna:** (con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza)

**Kogure:** (muy sonrojado) ¿q-quieres s-ser mi novia?

**(Estas palabras están en la mente de Haruna)**

_**- ¿QUE? ¿Me está pidiendo que sea su novia?- (se sonroja)**_

_**Bueno quizás sea un chico bromista, que hace pasar a veces unos ratos muy traviesos **_

_**Que le pone salsa picante a las comidas y que lo tengo que tratar como un niño pequeño...**_

_**Pero quizás en el fondo sea un chico tierno y sencible, y...**_

_**Bueno nunca dije esto en público pero... (Se sonroja al pensarlo) me atrae mucho**_

**Kogure:** (algo decepcionado): bueno... si no quieres...

**Haruna:** no, no es eso es que... y-yo...

_**Kogure la toma del mentón y le da un tierno beso que se fue Intensificando **_

_**Hasta que el aire les falto...**_

**Haruna:** Si, si seré tu novia

**Kogure**: eres tan linda y gracias...

**Haruna**: bueno me tengo que ir adiós (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente)

_**Fin del Flashback**_

_ Continuara...**  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Recordando el capitulo anterior:_

_**Kogure la toma del mentón y le da un tierno beso que se fue Intensificando **_

_**Hasta que el aire les falto...**_

_**Haruna: **__Si, si seré tu novia_

_**Kogure: **__eres tan linda y gracias..._

_**Haruna: **__bueno me tengo que ir adiós!__** (le dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue rápidamente)**_

**Fin del Flashback**

_**Capitulo 4 "La verdad" (2°parte)**_

**Haruna:** y-... e-eso fue lo que p-paso. Eso era lo que te quería contar...

**Kido**: (exaltado) ¿¡QUE!

**Haruna**:(_**algo asustada y soltando algunas lagrimas)**_ t-tenía que decirte

La verdad hermano, solo quiero que aceptes a Kogure como mi novio

Pero... sabía que te podrías así...

_**Kogure la abraza para consolarla demás el sabia que se pondría así, Kido no aceptaría tan fácilmente al bromista del grupo como novio de Haruna**_

**Kido:** (_**mas calmado**_) Kogure

**Kogure:** _**(con algo de miedo**_) ¿dime?

**Kido:** Te acepto como novio de Haruna

_**Haruna se emociona y abraza cariñosamente a su hermano**_

**Haruna** :(_**con una gran sonrisa**_) Gracias hermano muchas gracias! Te prometo que me portare muy bien (_**en ese momento mira a Kogure**_) y también seré la mejor novia que has tenido

**Kogure**: me gusta verla sonreír se ve tan linda

**Kido:** cualquier cosa que necesiten pueden contar conmigo

_**Haruna y Kogure:**_ Gracias**! (^^)**

_**Kido:**_ bueno estoy ocupado desde ahora y me tengo que ir a demás Es tarde

_**(Haruna abre la puerta)**_

**Haruna:** Adiós hermano, cuídate mucho

**Kogure**: Adiós cuñadito! (Con la risa de siempre)

**Kido**: ¡oí eso!,

_**en ese momento Kogure se entra a la casa lo mas rápido posible ya **_

_**que pensaba que Kido le iba a hacer algo**_

**Kido:** Adiós hermana tu igual cuídate (le toca la cabeza como si fuera una pequeña niña

Y se va

_**Haruna entra a la casa y ve que Kogure no esta**_

**Haruna:** Kogure ¿donde estas? no me asustes ¿donde estas?

_**(lo encuentra debajo de la mesa de el comedor)**_

**Haruna:** ¿que te paso?¿te ocurrio algo?

**Kogure**:(_**saliendo de ahí**_) me estaba escondiendo de tu hermano...

**Haruna:** descuida no te hará nada ¿y sabes por qué?

**Kogure**: no, ¿por qué?

**Haruna:** porque yo te amo mucho

**Kogure:** yo también _**(la besa)**_ bueno es mejor que me valla ya es tarde

**Haruna**: bueno..., mañana puedes venir a comer conmigo preparare algo para que comamos los 2 juntos ¿te parece?

**Kogure**: si, si vendré a demás tu cocinas tan rico ¿por qué no venir?

**Haruna:** _**(abriendo la puerta**_) te espero mañana a las 12:00 AM Adiós!

_**Kogure**_: Adiós! (_**la besa)**_

_**Se hace de noche Haruna se acuesta y durmió mejor, ya que le había dicho a su hermano **_

_**Tenía un ya su problema resuelto, durmió dulcemente y tuvo un sueño excelente.**_


	5. Chapter 5 preparando la comida

_Hola! Gracias a Kissiee Me alegro mucho su cometario (^^)_

_Bueno acá les va el sig. Capitulo- recuerde que Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece_

**Recordando el capitulo anterior...**

**Se hace de noche Haruna se acuesta y durmió mejor, ya que le había dicho a su hermano **

**Tenía un ya su problema resuelto, durmió dulcemente y tuvo un sueño excelente**

**Nota: ya que están casi todos más grandes los padres de los personajes no aparecen mucho...así que los personajes serán los dueños de la casa**

_**Capitulo 5.- **__Preparando comida_

_**Otro día de verano pensó ella... Se levanto, se baño, Limpio la casa, Ordeno todo, y empezó a cocinar Quería que la casa estuviera perfecta para cuando llegara Kogure **_

**Haruna:** (_**mientras cortaba y pelaba) **_Ya serán las 12:00 es mejor que me apresure, ya que vendrá en Cualquier momento

_**(Justamente tocan la puerta)**_

**Haruna:** tiene que ser el _**(abre la puerta)**_

**Cartero**: Postales de sus padres, (_**se las pasa)**_

**Haruna**: eh... _**(los recibe)**_

**Cartero:(** con un lápiz y un papel) y firme aquí

_**Haruna**_: (firmando)

**Cartero:** Gracias! Que tenga un gran día!

_**Haruna a punto de cerrar la puerta pero escucha un !Ahhhhh!**_

**Haruna:** _**(cara de preocupación)**_ eh... Kogure ¿eres tú?

**Kogure**: si, pero mi dedo se pillo en la puerta **(T.T)**

**Haruna**: ven enta te ayudare (cierra la puerta y Kogure se sienta en el sillón) Traeré un parche o una venda

_**Mas rato...**_

**Haruna:** ya te traje la venda

**Kogure**: muchas gracias, contigo me siento mejor

**Haruna:** bueno, puedes sentarte en la mesa

**Kogure**: si! a comer

_**Haruna le sirvió de aperitivo: - **__Niguiri_

_- Sushi_

_**Y de plato principal - Curry y un jugo de naranja recién echo**_

_**(Los 2 se sientan a comer) **_

**Haruna**: esta comida la hice con mucho cariño para ti!

**Kogure:** (probando la comida) M... qué rica esta cocinas muy bien...

Todavía no puedo creer que este comiendo contigo en tu propia casa

**Haruna:** Pues créelo no es un sueño, y quiero hacerte una pregunta

**Kogure:** ¿dime?

**Haruna:** ¿desde cuándo te empecé a gustar?

**Kogure:** bueno me empezaste a gustar cuando te vi por primera vez

**Haruna:** _**(algo impresionada)**_ ¿de la primera vez?

**Kogure**: si, por eso tengo la manía de hacerle bromas a la gente era una forma de llamar tu

Atención por lo cual cada vez que hacia una broma me detenías diciendo mi nombre, y

También eso lo hacía para tener tu compañía

**Haruna**: _**(comienza a reír) **_

**Kogure:** ¿de qué te ríes? si digo la verdad

**Haruna:** (_**sigue riéndose)**_ es que todavía recuero los momentos de bromas y cosas que

Hacía para llamar mi atencion

_**Siguen conversando y después terminan de comer Kogure ayuda a Haruna a levantar las cosas de la Mesa mientras ella lava y seca la losa**_

**Kogure:** que tal ¿si salimos de la casa a caminar un rato?

**Haruna**: si, ¡es una buena idea!

_**(Salen de la casa)**_

**Haruna**: ¿dónde vamos a llevar?

**Kogure**: espera y veras...

_**En ese momento llegan a el liceo de inazuma eleven ese campo de Futbol donde se entrenaba bastante Ella recordó todo **_

**Kogure:** mira nuestros entrenamientos, nuestras luchas, quedo nuestro sudor,

antes de que estuviéramos juntos, vengo la mayoría de veces acá,

Ven conmigo vamos entremos

**Haruna:** está bien! vamos!


	6. Chapter 6 Un rencuentro y un desmayo

_Hola acá los dejo con este capítulo… se llevaran una gran sorpresa_

_Recuerden Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…_

**Recordando de el capitulo anterior...**

_**en ese momento llegan a el liceo de inazuma eleven ese campo de Futbol donde se entrenaba bastante Ella recordó todo **_

**Kogure:** mira nuestros entrenamientos, nuestras luchas, quedo nuestro sudor,

Antes de que estuviéramos juntos, vengo mayoría de Veces acá, ven conmigo

Vamos entremos

**Haruna:** está bien! vamos!

**Capitulo 6 Recuentros y un desmayo...**

**Haruna:** wow! hace mucho tiempo que no venia acá, esta tan distinto...

_**En ese momento Haruna ve a unos niños pequeños (de unos 8 o 9 años) Jugando Futbol**_

**Haruna**: mira allá! (_**señalando a los niños)**_ parece que hay un pequeño equipo

**Kogure:** ven vamos a verlos

_**(Los 2 chicos se esconden atrás de un árbol... pero los niños del equipo los ven)**_

**Chico 1**: Miren allá hay alguien o algo

**Todos:** vamos a ver

**Entrenador**: tengan cuidado

_**Todos los chicos fueron a ver y los encontraron **_

**Chico 2:** Entrenador mire hay 2 personas acá

_**El entrenador reconoció a esos chicos...**_

**Entrenador:** ¡Haruna, Kogure!

**Haruna y Kogure:** ¡Domon!

**Domon**: el mismo ¿qué hacen acá?

**Haruna:** quisimos entrar y Vimos a estos niños jugando...

**Domon**: vengan entremos a la sala_**..(Dirige su mirada al grupo de chicos**_) por mientras

Niños Pueden seguir su entrenamiento

**Todos los chicos**: SI! entrenador!

_**(En la sala Domon Haruna y Kogure...)**_

**Haruna:** no dejo de pensar que este lugar es tan bello me recuerda cuando nuestro equipo

Entrenaba duro para conseguir el campeonato

**Domon:** (_**con una agradable sonrisa**_) si, lo recuerdo todo...

_**(En ese momento Kogure le dice algo en vos muy bajita a Haruna)**_

_**(Esto es lo que se dicen) **_

**Kogure:** ¿Haruna deberíamos decirle que estamos de novios?

**Haruna**: m... no lo se...

**Kogure**: Yo creo que deberíamos decirle

**Haruna:** ¿pero que pasaría si Domon se lo cuenta a alguien más?

_**(Domon escucha la que dice Haruna)**_

**Domon:** Haruna ¿qué cosa es la que debería contársela a alguien?

**Haruna**:(**Nerviosa**) B-bueno C-creo Q-que G-ganaste K-Kogure

**Domon:** saben no entiendo absolutamente nada

**Haruna**: quiero contarte algo... Kogure dilo

**Kogure:** ¿Porque yo?

**Haruna**: solo di lo que querías decir

**Kogure:** Domon... Yo y Haruna... Estamos... de novios

**Domon:** (_**se empieza a reír**_) Felicidades... Kogure por fin pudiste

Decirle tus sentimientos

**Haruna**_**:(mirando a Kogure)**_ ¿él sabía que yo te gustaba?

**Kogure**: si... pero te diré la verdad

**Haruna**_**:(Nerviosa)**_ ¿La verdad?

**Kogure:** si... la mayoría del equipo sabia que tú me gustabas

**Haruna**: ¿la mayoría?

**Kogure**: Endo, Ichinose, Aki, Natsumi, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu, Kazemaru, Fubuki, anteojos Rika

Toko y Domon

**Haruna:** bueno, está bien pero ¿tan rápido se supo todo

**Kogure**: eh… si

**Haruna:** m... está bien

_**(En ese momento Haruna se siente un poco cansada y quiere volver a casa)**_

**Haruna:** Creo que deberíamos volver a casa... me duele un poco la cabeza

**Kogure**: bueno pero dime... ¿te sientes bien?

**Haruna:** solo un poco cansada, pero estoy bien

_**En ese momento los 2 se despiden de Domon y se dirigen afuera...**_

_**Pero luego Haruna del cansancio se desmaya**_

**Kogure:** _**(Gritando)**_ DOMON! HARUNA SE DESMAYO

**Domon** _**(preocupado)**_ Bien espérame un momento le diré a los chicos que se retiren...

_**En el campo de Futbol...**_

**Domon:** Hoy pueden irse más temprano...

**Todos:** Bueno ¡Adiós¡ Entrenador

_**(Domon se apresura y llama rápidamente al hospital)**_

_**Mientras Kogure... Llama a Kido Muy asustado pero Exaltado**_

**Kogure**: Alo! Hablas con Kogure

**Kido:** _**(serio)**_ ¿Ocurrió algo?

**Kogure:(**_**algo asustado)**_ Necesito que vengas conmigo al hospital

Haruna tuvo una recaída y se a desmayado

**Kido:** (_**mas exaltado que nunca)**_ QUE!

**Kogure**: solo ven al hospital (_**Colgó el teléfono)**_

_**Continuara….**_


	7. Chapter 7  Preocupaciones

Hola! Aquí les va el siguiente capítulo Ojala les guste! 

Recuerden inazuma eleven no me pertenece

_**Recordando el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Mientras Kogure... Llama a Kido Muy asustado pero Exaltado**_

**Kogure**: Alo! Hablas con Kogure

**Kido:** ¿qué ocurrió?

**Kogure**:(_**algo asustado)**_ Necesito que vengas conmigo al hospital

**Haruna** tuvo una recaída y se a desmayado

**Kido:** (_**mas exaltado que nunca)**_ QUE!

**Kogure:** solo ven... (_**Colgó el teléfono)**_

_**Capitulo 7 - Preocupación-**_

_**Kido inmediatamente se dirige al hospital ahí encuentra a Kogure y Domon los 2 más preocupados que nunca**_

**Kido:** hola Domon,(_**mirando seriamente)**_ Hola Kogure, (_**preocupado)**_¿alguien me podría decir que le paso a mi hermana?

**Kogure:** ella se sintió muy cansada y al salir se desmayo...

**Domon:** según yo sé desmayo solo por un susto pero Haruna en ese momento se veía muy mal, Kogure le preguntaba muchas veces si se sentía bien, pero ella respondía que si lo estaba después salió rápidamente y se desmayo...

**Kido:(**_**serio)**_ ya veo...

_**En ese momento llega el medico...**_

**Medico:** ¿ustedes son los familiares o amigos de Haruna Otonachi?

**Kido**: soy su hermano, ¿me podría decir como esta?

**Medico:** un desmayo común está bien, pero esta vez ella tendrá que reposar en cama su sangre no fluyo muy bien a sí que la dejaremos en su casa para que tome un gran reposo 1 semana estará bien... Ella ahora está dormida pero pueden verla si lo desean.

_**Los 3 responden si**_

**Medico**: pasen por este pasillo, cuarto 5

_**Los 3 chicos pasan al cuarto y ven a la chica en la camilla**_

**Kido**:(_**serio**_) descanso ¿eh?

_**En ese momento Haruna despierta de su pequeño sueño**_

**Haruna:(**_**asustada)**_ ¿qué hago aquí? ¿qué me paso?

**Kido**: Hermana estamos en el hospital, según Domon y Kogure te desmayaste...tienes que reposar 1 semana en cama... (_**Esto lo dice tocándole la frente a Haruna)**_ te cuidare ya que soy tu hermano mayor

**Haruna:(**_**con una sonrisa pero débil)**_ si hermano

**Kogure:** ¿puedo ir yo?

**Haruna:** si hermano, ¿puede ir?

**Kido:** lo pensare...

**Haruna:** (_**débil al hablar)**_ Por favor hermano, e-el no fue el culpable de que me allá

D-desmayado

**Kido:** ¿sí?

**Kogure**: es que salimos a pasear un rato... Haruna y yo Fuimos a el nuestro campo de entrenamiento de inazuma y vimos a un grupo de chicos jugando de ahí visualizamos a Domon y nos quedamos hablando pero Haruna tubo síntomas de cansancio y al apurarse al ir a su casa se desmayo

**Kido**: hermana ¿eso fue lo que paso?

**Haruna:(**_**débil al hablar)**_ s-si hermano me sentí con síntomas de cansancio y me forcé a

Quedarme, p-pero... m-me desmaye...

**Kido**:(_**mirándola**_) no debiste a verte forzado tanto, si te sentías mal de un principio debías a verte ido (_**ahora con una sonrisa**_) y Kogure puede ir también... (_**Ahora serio**_) pero si el te hace algo no dudes en llamar

**Kogure:(**al **escuchar y mira a Kido)** ¿tú crees que le hare algo a Haruna? La amo demasiado mas que a mi vida y si le llega a paras algo estaré ahí con ella aunque me cueste la vida

**Kido:** (**convencido)** llega como a las 12:00 a la casa de Haruna estaré ahí también

Haruna: Muchas gracias hermano... gracias por comprender que yo estoy muy feliz con Kogure

Kido:(_**acariciando la cabeza de su hermana**_) Solo quiero verte Feliz

Domon: es mejor que me valla creo que necesito descansar de tanto apuro

Kido: pero mañana bienes a las 12:00 quiero saber cómo llegaste a Japón de nuevo…

Domon: me parece bien, pero ahora prefiero descansar y no molestar en su privacidad

Kido: no nos molesta eres un buen compañero eres una buena persona

Domon: no era necesario las palabras solo me tengo que ir es muy tarde... Adiós

_**En ese momento el Médico le dice que Haruna puede irse a su casa pero se fueron en el camioneta de el hospital a su casa (**__**los 3 adentro de el camión**__**) Ya que Haruna no podía caminar aun, ella seguía un poco débil...la dejan en su cama mientras Kogure estaba sentando en una silla cerca de la cama dándole compañía**_

**Kido:** Muchas Gracias por dejar a mi hermana en su casa son muy amables

**Medico:** Era por el bien de su hermana ya que aun tiene que estar en cama descansando, nos tenemos que ir Adiós!

**Kido:** Adiós

_**(Entra a la casa y se dirige al cuarto de su hermana)**_

**Kido**: hermana ¿cómo te sientes?

**Haruna:(**_**débil al hablar)**_ me siento algo mejor pero quiero reposar en cama también tengo mucho sueño

**Kido**: entonces quédate reposando y duerme bien no quiero que te pase nada (_**le da un beso en la frente)**_ pero ya es tarde (**son como las 10:30 PM) **me tengo que ir mi padre debe estar preocupado

Haruna: Adiós hermano, que tengas dulces sueños

_**(En ese momento se escucha que cierran la puerta)**_

**Kogure**: bueno yo también me iré es tarde y deben estar preocupados...

**Haruna**: Ten la copia de la llave de la casa puedes llegar más temprano si quieres

**Kogure:(**_**las recibe)**_ bien espérame a las 11:00 AM llegare más temprano (_**sonríe)**_ Adiós duerme bien y cualquier cosa no llames a tu hermano llámame a mi primero (se _**empieza a reír)**_

**Haruna:** ok bueno puedes irte pero antes ven

**Kogure**: (**se acerca)** ¿dime?

**Haruna**_** le da un tierno beso a Kogure en sus labios **_

**Haruna**: ahora puedes irte

**Kogure**: ¿lo crees?

**Haruna:** si, lo creo

_**Kogure le da in beso y se va**_


	8. Chapter 8Cuidando a Haruna

_**Hola! Aquí les va el capitulo 8 Ojala lo encuentren bueno! Sus comentarios me motivaron a seguir escribiendo! **_

_**Recuerden Inazuma eleven no me pertenece…**_

Recordando el capitulo anterior

**Haruna**: ok bueno puedes irte pero antes ven

**Kogure**: (_**se acerca)**_ ¿dime?

_**Haruna le da un tierno beso a Kogure en sus labios **_

**Haruna:** ahora puedes irte

**Kogure**: ¿lo crees?

**Haruna**: si, lo creo

_**Kogure le da in beso y se va**_

**Capitulo 8 –cuidando a Haruna**

_**Era otro día de verano, Haruna seguía en cama cuando escucha que alguien Abre con llave la puerta de la casa**_

**Haruna**: (_**tratando de levantarse**_) ¿Quién es?

**Kogure:** yo Linda soy Kogure

**Haruna:** bueno pasa...

_**Se escucha que abren y cierran la puerta muy fuerte y se acerca a la habitación de ella**_

_**Y la saluda con beso**_

**Kogure:** (_**con una sonrisa**_) Buenos días!¿cómo dormiste hoy?

**Haruna**: Buenos días Kogure-kun **(^^)** Gracias por preguntar dormí muy bien!

Kogure: Me gusta que estés bien **(^^)**

**Haruna:** ¿Haz Comido algo?

**Kogure**: No, en verdad no

**Haruna**: (**Tratando de pararse)** Iré a preparar algo para que comas

**Kogure**: No, No te levantes es peligroso para ti, me preocupo por ti

y No te levantaras

**Haruna:** bueno, pero ya que dormí mejor amanecí con mas energías

_**En ese momento tocan la puerta...**_

**Kogure:** yo abro, No te preocupes y no trates de hacer nada

**Haruna:** solo abre...

_**(Kogure abre la puerta) **_

**Kogure:** Kido Domon! qué bueno que llegaron

**Kido:** espera.. ¿qué haces aquí primero que nosotros?

**Kogure:** eh... después les cuento

**Domon:** ¿dónde está Haruna?

**Kogure:** en su habitación

**Domon:** ¿puedo verla?

**Kogure:** (_**en un tono celoso)**_ Pasen los 2 (_**y mira a Domon)**_

_**Pasan y cierran la puerta, rápidamente se van a la Habitación de la chica**_

**Kido**: Buenos días hermana

**Domon**: ¿como dormiste? ¿Como estas? ¿Estás bien?

**Haruna:** Gracias por preguntar estoy muy bien y tengo más energías

¿Tienen hambre?

**Kido:** no te levantaras de la cama, NO harás la comida Todo lo aremos nosotros

**Domon:** A mí me parece bien

**Kogure**: Yo vine a atender a Haruna

**Haruna**: pero hermano...

**Kido:** Nada de peros (_**Acaricia la cabeza de su hermana**_) estarás mejor así, Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo

**Domon**: (_**mirándola)**_ no te preocupes como dicen haremos todo lo posible para sentirte bien

**Kogure:** (_**le da un beso en la frente**_) No te preocupes estarás bien nos encargaremos de todo

_**Se van a ordenar la casa cada uno se concentra en hacer algo en la casa… Kido hacia el aseo Kogure el almuerzo y Domon hacia el aseo en el baño...cuando todo estuvo listo se acercaron al cuarto de Haruna**_

**Domon**: Terminamos todo, barrimos, lavamos

**Kogure**:(_**con una sonrisa)**_ Te hice el almuerzo

**Haruna:** (_**sorprendida)¿**_Tú me preparaste la comida?

**Kogure:** (_**con una sonrisa)**_ si con mucho cariño para ti

**Haruna:** (**con una **_**sonrisa**_) eres tan lindo! Muchas gracias!

_**En ese momento Kido y Domon miran la comida y se miran los 2 con nervios ya que la comida podía tener alguna salsa o pimienta **_

**Haruna:** (_**se sonroja)**_ ah!

_**Cuando Kido escucha la exclamación de su hermana mira seriamente a Kogure y Haruna se percata de la mirada y dice...**_

**Haruna:** NO hermano no le hagas nada... la comida está muy rica y la exclamación fue porque... (_**Se sonroja)**_ ¡Es la mejor comida que eh probado!

Kogure:(_**se sonroja)**_ ¡en serio! ¿Mi comida es buena?

Haruna: (_**sonrojada)**_ !muy rica!

_**Kogure:(sonríe)**_

**Haruna:** (_**cambiando el tema)**_ Domon me podrías decir

¿Cómo fue que te consentiste en un entrenador?

**Kido:** me gustaría saberlo también

**Domon**: bueno, después de irme de el equipo con Ichinose seguí entrenando para algún día enfrentar al equipo, me esforcé bastante aunque no los vi mas... después que avisaron en los diarios que el equipo Raimon de inazuma Japón era el campeón decidí volverme más fuerte... Cerca de mi casa vi a unos chicos que jugaban futbol y decidí entrenarlos mostrándoles mis técnicas y los lleve al antiguo campo de el equipo que quedo casi abandonado lo arreglamos y ahora los entreno

**Kido:** interesante y ¿cómo vas con tu equipo?

**Domon:** nos a ido muy bien, variados chicos de bastantes edades, Bastantes técnicas... no tenemos Problemas...

**Haruna:** dime Domon ¿has visto a algunos chicos del grupo?... (_**Un poco más bajo)**_ me gustaría ver a las chicas las extraño...

**Domon:** bueno, luego de venirme a inazuma no eh visto a ninguno de los chicos Ichinose se quedo allá y yo me vine

**Haruna:** (_**algo apenada**_) ah... me gustaría ver a todos de nuevo, no eh visto a ninguna más de el equipo desde la fiesta... me gustaría un rencuentro

**Kogure:(**_**que retiraba el plato de comida de Haruna)**_ a mi también me gustaría eso seria emocionante

Domon:(**con una sonrisa)** me gustaría ver a Endo y como esta su entusiasmo ahora

Kido: un reencuentro...

_**Continuara:...**_


	9. Chapter 9  reencuentro 1parte

**Haruna:** (_**algo apenada) **_ah... me gustaría ver a todos de nuevo, no eh visto a

Ninguna más del equipo desde la fiesta... me gustaría un rencuentro

**Kogure:(**_**que retiraba el plato de comida de Haruna**_) a mi también me gustaría eso

Seria emocionante

**Domon:(**_**con una sonrisa)**_ me gustaría ver a Endo y como esta su entusiasmo ahora

**Kido:** un reencuentro...

_**Capitulo 9 -un reencuentro-(1° parte)**_

**Haruna**: me gustaría levantarme de esta cama para poder visitar a mis amigas las extraño mucho... para que me vengan a ver...

**Kogure**: No te preocupes Linda, se puede hacer algo... (_**Piensa)**_

**Kido:** ¿Por qué no las llamas por teléfono?

**Kogure**:(_**con una sonrisa)**_ eso mismo pensaba...

**Haruna:** buena idea... Pero, qué pasa si están ocupadas o en viajes

**Domon:** no quiero ser pesado, pero... Haruna... no seas tan negativa... quizás estén en Inazuma, solo tienes que preguntar

**Kido:** Domon tienes toda la razón

**Domon:** (_**sonriendo)**_ ¿sí?

**Kido:** _**(asinte con la cabeza)**_

**Haruna:** (_**toma su celular y marca algunos números)**_ Alo! habla Haruna

**?:** Haruna Tanto tiempo si escuchar tu voz

**Haruna:(**_**con una sonrisa en su rostro**_) Me alegra que contestes te extraño tanto ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

**?:** (_**Con energía)**_ yo también te extraño mucho y ¿qué me quieres preguntar?

**Haruna:** ¿sigues en la ciudad de inazuma?

**?:** Obviamente no quiero dejar a mis compañeros, estoy en la casa de Endo

**Haruna:(**_**con alegría**_) Bien! quiero que vengas a mi casa con Endo y Trata de llamar a otras personas para que vengan...

**?:** ok, que tal si te veo en 15 minutos tratare de comunicarme con los Otros Chicos

**Haruna**: me parece genial!... bueno tengo que colgar... adiós!

**?:** Adiós! (_**Fin de llamada telefónica)**_

**Kido**: Hermana..¿Me podrías decir con quien hablabas?

**Haruna**: eh.. eh... (_**no quería que su hermano supiera)**_ tienes que esperar 15 minutos

**Domon:** No te preocupes Kido seguramente llamaba a alguien del grupo y como decía la

Llamada viene con Endo... no creo que allá llamado a otra persona...

**Haruna**: Chicos ¿desconfían de mi?

**Kogure**: no es que desconfiemos de ti... yo me preocupo bastante de ti

**Domon:** Haruna siempre ah sido una chica muy tierna y amorosa del grupo comprensiva y se preocupaba bastante de nosotros ¿no es así?

Kogure:_** (con un tono celoso) **_…Si….

Kido: como sea, yo confiare siempre en mi hermana como dice Domon (_**en este momento Kido mira a Haruna)**_ eres muy preocupada

**Haruna:** Gracias chicos ustedes son muy preciados para mi (^^) en especial Mi Kogure

**Kogure:** (_**con una sonrisa)**_

**Domon:** Pues, chicos que esperamos vamos a areglar todo para que vengan y todo se vea ordenado

**Todos**:(_**excepto Haruna**_) si!

_**En ese momento todos ordenan y limpian todo... (**__**después de 15 minutos toca la puerta y Kido habré rápidamente)**_

**?**:(_**Con mucha efusividad)**_ KIDO! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

**Kido**: Hola Endo, Chicos que gusto verlos a todos Pasen

_**Continuara...**_


	10. Chapter 10 Rencuentro 2 parte

_**Disculpen, perdón perdón! GOME! No tengo tiempo en estos días LO lamento mucho! **_

_**Pero aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo Ojala les guste Lo siento mucho! /!**_

_**Recordando el capitulo anterior...**_

_**En ese momento todos ordenan y limpian todo... (**__**después de 15 minutos toca la puerta y Kido habré rápidamente)**_

**?**:(_**Con mucha efusividad)**_ KIDO! Tanto tiempo sin verte!

**Kido**: Hola Endo, Chicos que gusto verlos a todos Pasen

_**Continuara...**_

_**Capitulo 10 - Un reencuentro (2° parte)**_

_**Todos entraron rápidamente a las chicas van a habitación de Haruna.. los chicos se quedan en la sala con los otros chicos...**_

_**En la habitación... **_

**Haruna:** (_**emocionada)**_ chicas, están diferentes han cambiado bastante

**Aki**:(_**la abraza)**_ no lo puedo creer están tan diferente, tengo que contante tantas cosas

**Natsumi:(**_**la abraza)**_ Aki tiene toda la razón has cambiado bastante, lo digo de la forma que has cambiado tu cuerpo (_**^^)**_

**Haruna**: yo también tengo tanto que contarles a las 2

_**Mientas los chicos... (Todos se saludaban, abrazaban etc.)**_

**Endo**:(_**efusividad)**_Domon, Kogure que sorpresa! ¿Como están?

**Domon**: bien!

**Kogure**: aquí bien! pero...

**Endo**:(_**mirando a Kogure**_) dijiste algo

**Kido:** Lo que Kogure quiere decir es que deberíamos saludar a Haruna que esta en su habitación esta en reposo por algunos días

_**(todos los que estaban ahi se asombraron y fueron rápidamente a ver a la habitación)**_

**Endo**: hola Haruna, que bueno verte aquí! ¿Como estas y que haces aquí?

**Haruna:** Endo! chicos! bueno lo que paso es que me desmaye hace 2 días atrás y estoy en reposo por una semana en mi casa en reposo

**Todos:(**_**excepto Kido Kogure y Domon) **_1 SEMANA!

**Haruna:** si, pero no griten que me asustan...

**Toramaru:** (_**mirando a Haruna y sonrojado)**_ p-pues, que bueno que me prepare le dije a Naomi que nos trajinera algo de comer

**Kabeyama y Kurimatsu:(**_**con mucha efusividad)**_ NAOMI!

**Aki:** pero Toramaru eso no era necesario, yo estoy aquí!

**Kabeyama:** pero Naomi hace comida muy rica, y Toramaru trato de no molestarte Aki

**Aki:** (_**con poco animo)**_ está bien...

**Natsumi:** pero Haruna dinos ¿porque estas en cama y por 1 semana?

**Haruna:** ayer salí con Kogure a dar un Paseo y... (es interrumpida)

**Todos**:(_**excepto Kido Kogure Domon)**_ CON KOGURE!

**Haruna**: _**(sonrojada**_) es que... yo y Kogure somos...novios

**Todos:** (_**excepto los 3 chicos**_) ¿QUE?

**Kido:** NO griten!

_**Todos se callaron...**_

**Kido:** sigue hermana

**Haruna:** gracias!, bueno como decía yo y Kogure fuimos al campo de juego cuando empezaron a jugar contra todos sus oponentes, en ese lugar descubrimos que Domon es un gran entrenador, pero fue después cuando me empeze a sentir muy mal y me desmaye... cuando desperté estaba en el Hospital y ahora estoy en reposo

**Aki:** bueno eso lo explica todo y que bueno que nos llamaste ya que te traemos la mejor

Compañía

**Endo:** y el mejor entusiasmo para que te mejores

(_**Esto lo dijo mientras tomaba la cintura de Aki)**_

_**en ese momento tocan la puerta...**_

**Toramaru:** Yo abriré, no se preocupen debe ser Naomi con la comida (se _**va de la habitacion y se dispone a abrir la puerta)**_

**Naomi:** (_**con una sonrisa)**_ Toramaru-kun que bueno verte traje la comida que me dijiste Ojala les guste

**Toramaru**: muchas gracias Naomi, pero antes que te vallas toma no le digas a mi madre que te di algo de propina

**Naomi:(**_**con una sonrisa)**_ no es necesario Toramaru-kun

(_**en ese momento se acerca Kido)**_

**Kido**: escuche lo que desean y Naomi gracias por la comida si era necesario el dinero

Además no creo que la den gratis

_**(Kido le da dinero a Naomi)**_

**Naomi:** Pero señor Kido no era necesario que.. _**(es interrumpido)**_

**Toramaru:** Naomi es lo menos que Kido puede hacer recíbelo es decir mira tanta comida que hiciste y para mí eso no será un regalo

**Naomi:** esta bien Toramaru-kun y muchas gracias señor Kido ojala les guste adiós!

**Toramaru**:(_**con una sonrisa**_) adiós!

_**(se cierra la puerta y todos estaban preparándose para comer en la habitación de Haruna)**_

**Kabeyama**: que bien! la comida que trae Naomi es muy buena y muy deliciosa

**Kurimatsu**: tienes toda la razón, Kabeyama ¿puedo preguntarte algo personal?

**Kabeyama** (_**con la boca llena)**_ ¿w-ue, que?

**Kurimatsu:** ¿Te gusta Naomi?

**Kabeyama**: (_**muy sorrajado)**_ ¿q-que te hace p-pensar eso?

**Kurimatsu**: (_**sonrojado)**_ es que... a mí me gusta mucho...

**Kabeyama:** QUE?

_**Toramaru se percata de lo que dijo Kabeyama y se acerco y dijo:**_

**Toramaru:** _**(con una sonrisa**_) ¿tienen algún problema?

_**Continuara...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Recordando el Capitulo Anterior:**

Kurimatsu: ¿Te gusta Naomi?

Kabeyama: (_**muy sorrajado**_) ¿q-que te hace p-pensar eso?

Kurimatsu: (_**sonrojado)**_ es que... a mí me gusta mucho...

Kabeyama: QUE?

Toramaru se percata de lo que dijo Kabeyama y se acerco y dijo:

Toramaru: (_**con una sonrisa)**_ ¿tienen algún problema?

**Kurimatsu:** (_**sonrojado y nervioso)**_ N-no no nada solo habanos de la c-comida

**Kabeyama**:(_**nervioso)**_ S-si si eso La comida

**Toramaru**: ¿sí? ¿Seguro que ningún problema?

**Kurimatsu**:(_**nervioso)**_ N-no, si estamos muy bien

**Toramaru:(**_**con una sonrisa**_) está bien! cualquier cosa no duden en preguntar

**Kabeyama:(**_**más calmado)**_ no te preocupes...

_**Mientas...**_

**Haruna**: bueno muchas Gracias por a ver venido conmigo, son una gran compañía

**Aki:** no hay de que! además tenía que venir igual con mi Endo!

**Endo:** (_**toma la cintura de Aki)**_ Yo eh venido a verlos hace mucho tiempo que no los vemos y nos hace mucha compañía

_**en ese momento Haruna recibe una llamada misteriosa...**_

**Haruna:(**_**mirando el numero) **_¿quien será? ¿No conozco este número?

**Kido**: pues mejor no contestes

**Haruna:** eso sería de mala educación

_**(Contesta la llamada)**_

**Haruna**: Buenas Tardes

**?:** Hola! ¿Eres Haruna?

**Haruna**: Si... ¿quién habla?

**?:** No reconoces mi Voz

**Haruna:** m... ¿Someoka?

**Someoka**: el mismo

**Haruna:** Pero.. Como.. Encontraste mi numero de mi celular...

**Someoka:** acuérdate sigo al equipo, por sus entrenamientos, y los vi en el ultimo partido... además sigues teniendo el mismo celular

(_**en ese momento se escucha que más personas hablan con Someoka**_)

**Haruna:** ¿quién mas está ahí?

**Someoka:** Los Otros chicos Shido, Handa, Matsuno, Shori, Sombra...

**Haruna**: (_**con voz muy activa)**_ que bien! _**(^^)**_

**en ese momento Kogure, con tanto griterío, corta la llamada telefónica**

**Kogure**:(_**serio)**_ ¿con quién hablabas?

**Haruna:** hablaba... _**(Ahora mira a todos a su alrededor) **_con Someoka...y los Otros chicos

**Endo**:(_**con mucha Efusividad)**_ Genial! ellos nos siguen apoyando!

**Kido**: (_**serio)**_ ¿Cómo es que sabían tu número?

**Haruna:** Hermano, no es necesario que te enojes ellos al ser los primeros jugadores tenían que tener mi numero telefónico sigo siendo la manager

**Kogure:(**_**con tono celoso)**_ pero no era mesetario Gritar...

**Haruna**:(_**con carita tierna**_) no te enojes conmigo por favor _**(^^)**_

**Kogure**:(_**convencido)**_ solo me preocupo mucho por ti

**Domon**: bueno a mí se me Hace muy Tarde necesito irme

**Toramaru**: yo igual es tarde tengo que llegar al restaurante a ayudar a mi madre

**Kurimatsu y Kabeyama:** ¿podemos Ir contigo Toramaru?

**Toramaru**:(_**con una sonrisa)**_ Seguro!

**Aki:** ya se hace muy tarde, (_**mirando a Endo)**_ Amor Vámonos

**Endo:** bueno pero nos estaremos viendo en otra Ocasión

**Natsumi:** Creo que también me iré

**Haruna**: ¿alguien te viene a Buscar?

**Natsumi:** me encontrare con goenji a las 20:00 por eso me tengo que ir

_**Todos se despiden de Haruna, pero prometen que pronto se verán en ocasiones mejores. Quedaba en la casa su hermano y su novio**_

_**Continuara...**_


	12. Chapter 12Una Discucion

Recordando el Capitulo Anterior

_**Todos se despiden de Haruna, pero prometen que pronto se verán en ocasiones **_

_**Mejores. Quedaba en la casa su hermano y su novio**_

**Haruna**:(_**con una sonrisa)**_ ¡Hoy fue un Gran día!

**Kido:** ¿quieres que te ayude en algo más?

**Kogure:** Lo siento por meterme en su conversación. Kido para eso estoy yo

**Kido:(**_**serio)**_ tengo que cuidar a mi hermana

**Kogure**:(_**serio)**_ pero tengo que preocuparme también soy su novio

**Kido:(**_**alterado**_) no es necesario es mi familia

Kogure:(_**alterado)**_ soy su novio...

**Haruna:(**_**Sollozando)**_ NO DISCUTAN! no me gusta que se enojen! Por favor no quiero sufrir más!, más de lo que eh sufrido!

_**(En ese momento Haruna se pone a llorar y Kogure la abraza)**_

**Kogure:** no debes llorar, me gusta verte sonreír, eres una persona muy Linda por dentro y por fuera

**Kido:(tocándole la cabeza a su hermana)** Kogure tiene razón no llores, lo que pasa es que **Kogure** y yo no tenemos los mismos gustos...

**Kogure:(**_**mirando a Haruna)**_ pero por ti mi vida no volveremos a discutir

**Kido**: bueno, no quiero molestar más...

_Haruna:(__**dejando de llorar)**_ a mi no me molestas hermano sabes que te quiero mucho y no dejare que discutan

_**(Los 2 hermanos se abrazan) **_

**Kido**: bueno es tarde me tengo que ir

**Haruna:** me gusto tu visita, muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi eres el hermano más Genial

**Kido:** soy tu hermano, tengo que preocuparme por ti bueno me tengo que ir

_**(En ese momento Kido se despide con un beso en la mejilla a su hermana y se va dejando a Kogure con Haruna)**_

Haruna: kogure-kun ¿me podrias decir la hora?

**Kogure**: son las 21:00 pm

**Haruna:(**_**bosteza)**_ tengo mucho sueño

**Kogure: **yo solo te quiero preguntar ¿qué te dijo Someoka?

**Haruna**: solo me dijo si era Haruna, el número celular, pero no estaba solo

**Kogure:** ¿a qué te refieres?

**Haruna:** estaba: Shori, matsuno, handa, shido, sombra...

**Kogure**: ah! ¿Te dijo algo más?

**Haruna:** no después tú colgaste

**Kogure:(**_**se sonroja)**_ es que.. y-yo pensaba que ya no me querías disculpa por todos mis celos

**Haruna:** no tienes que perdonarme eres una persona muy Linda!

**Kogure:** Gracias ¿sabes?

**Haruna:** ah ¿dime?

**Kogure**: me gustas mucho yo te amo mucho y no sé qué haría si te perdiera por un segundo

**Haruna:** pues eres mi complemento lo que me faltaba para ser "yo"

**Kogure**:(_**sonrojado)**_ ¿puedo quedarme a dormir contigo hoy?

**Haruna:** si! me gusta mucho tu compañía! aunque...

**Kogure**: ¿qué pasa mi amor?

**Haruna**: solo quiero que mi hermano no se de cuenta...

**Kogure**: tu hermano no se dará cuenta de nada

**Haruna:** eso crees tú, pero mi hermano es muy listo!

**Kogure:** (_**con cara divertida)**_ pues si no me quieres

**Haruna**: no, no te vayas yo te amo mucho!

_**Kogure abraza y besa a su querida Haruna, esa noche ella había invitado a Kogure a pasar con a dormir cuando los 2 se iban a dormir Haruna le dio un tierno beso los 2 durmieron Juntos hasta el otro día**_

_**Continuara... **_


End file.
